gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis Fighters X
Petropolis Fighters X (ペトロポリス・ファイターズ・X) is a fighting spinoff that serves as the sequel to Petropolis Fighters Deluxe. It now bases its gameplay on Capcom's crossover fighting games, with the roster size inspired by the Dragon Ball Z Budokai games. Released in 2009 It was released in the arcades and then ported to Nintendo Wii a month later. It was developed by Burst Arts Inc. and Dimps and published by Namco Bandai. Story Somewhere deep in a dark limbo, a butterfly beastwoman named Bloom has resurrected a large number of villains previously defeated by the heroes throughout time. Soon, they made contact with the alien planet Bion, and created Megadrones in order to completely liberate the entire world, so that the villains will have free access to conquer it. Little do they know that the plan they conjured would unleash an even greater threat... Now it's up to the Garage Kids and other heroes in order to put a stop to this evil before it is too late... Roster Veterans * Thunder Storminski * Julie Vixen * Fluff Cotton * Aaron Clawface * Walter McBlowhole * Tusk Woo Lee * Grace MacGryphon * Pryce Berg * Bay Gale * Selene Melodia * Bolt Cinnastar * Rick Ogami * Chippy Nutcheeks w/ Miyu * Whirlwind Spinner * Soul Squareshell * Shelly Squareshell * Carla Fowl * Gul Darkshell * Pixy Valor * Li Jinhai * Specter Phantom * Tora Gold * Peter Elm * Wendy Cross Newcomers * Operetta * Crugg * Quinn Earlton * Mars Stanford * Grove Frasier * Monday Fernandez * Gloria Glass * Burrow Diggs * Quill Armorshell * Yoshino Kaneko * Miné Crystals * Tora Gold * Milton Redder * Elsa Bluewing * Harley Hamilton * Polaris w/ Sable * Pyro * Quake * Isaac Flare * Atlas Turner w/ Sammy Snail * Samantha Koala * Bobo Otter * Felicia Tapir * Milan Absolute * Motor * Havoc Chimera * Queen de Achi * Hailey Tangerine * Gopher Woodrow * Lin Topako * Susan Richardson * W-34X Alpha * Lucky Stemling * Hornet * Bosch Allerton * Valerie Paraku * Marcus Plesior * Crusher Rockstone * Sal Greenspike * Charles Drafters * Idris Lionheart * Mix * Moe * KS-162 Kayla * Pearl * Chronos: An owl beastman who serves as the Time Wizard. For years he has revisited each time period to ensure everything is in balance. However, with the rise of Bloom's time-bending rule and the disappearance of his apprentice Asterius, Chronos leaves his temporal room to fight Bloom's army and her creation. * Zero One * Vortex * Silas Emeraldsphere * Wyvern Queen * Rosetta * Hybrid * Priest Cherub * Captain Blubber * Edi * Hades w/ G.E.M. * King Serpent * Oni King Yami * Ying Zi Gongzhu * Bill Pelican * Akhlut Orca * Nefere * Coral * Jin Lynx * Léone * Asterius: A falcon beastman who is the guardian of space. He was also Chronos' apprentice, disappearing after a dispute with his master and joining Bloom on her mission for conquest. * Bloom Insectos: A butterfly beastwoman who was the former childhood friend of Thunder. She is the descendant of the Chrono Tribe, a tribe of beastmen known to travel through time. Her spirit was then sacrificed on a young butterfly girl, which is Bloom. As she grew older, the Time Witch's powers also developed, making Bloom a full-fledged successor. She used these powers to recreate the events of the past, but she knew little of the consequences that follow. Already lusted by the powers to reshape the world, she opens up a series of time rifts that brought back every villain defeated by the heroes, forming her new group of villains to conquer the world alongside the Megadrones. Final Boss * Crimson: a grotesque creature formed from the technology of the Bions, designed to assist Bloom in creating the Chrono World. It is designed to create ginormous shockwaves that turn the beastmen into alien clones of themselves. After it once defeated the heroes, Bloom decided to fuse with Crimson in order to become True Insectos. But thanks to the strength of the heroes, Bloom sees her mistake and attempts to revert everything to normal. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Dimps Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai